


we keep this love in a photograph

by crosspolination



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Canon Divergence, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ignis Being A Good Pal, Ignis and Prompto spill the tea, LITERALLY. HA. im hilarious and sleep deprived, M/M, Noctis also being a good pal by helping Prompto out, Only real bros pretend to date their other bro so they get good grades, Slow Burn, alternative universe, bro we kissing now....no dont stop bro......., bro.., bro....., bro...u mind if i take this pic of u..., rt ur Bro Goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosspolination/pseuds/crosspolination
Summary: “Is there anything I can do to help?”Prompto chuckled. “Unless you magically turn into my boyfriend and I get sappy shots of you, then no, you can’t.”“I could do that.”He choked on air. “Excuse me?”Or, how Noctis pretended to date Prompto for a project and it got out of hand.





	we keep this love in a photograph

**Author's Note:**

> is fake relationship still a good trope

The best part about majoring in photography is that Prompto enjoys every single project he’s given. This year, his teacher had explained she wanted their projects to always follow a specific topic – this one being about things she thought all had something in common. Happiness, sadness, friendship – throughout the year, Prompto had done an excellent job in every single project. He’s gotten an A+ in all the folders he handed to the teacher, and he was one of the best students, something that he didn’t hesitate to tell Noct about for them to unnecessarily celebrate the fact Prompto did so much better in college than in high school.

However, it all changed when nearing the end of the semester, the teacher had gotten engaged. She was happy, she was giddy, and Prompto is happy for her, he really _is_ , but her last topic to close this entire thing was romantic love. Not just _love_ , because they already did that, but _romantic_ love. The whole class was a mix of students celebrating and students groaning. Prompto was more into the groaning.

“But you guys!” she said, throwing her arms in the air, “Love is beautiful!”

“Romantic love _sucks_ ,” said one classmate, and the rest of the group laughed while others argued. Prompto sunk a bit deeper on his chair. “It’s easy when you’re engaged!”

And truthfully, the classmate had a point. It was easy when the teacher was engaged – she could present a folder entirely based on her and her fiancée. Prompto couldn’t present a folder on him and _anyone_ because he wasn’t dating anyone. And, if she’s implying they should take photos of their crushes, then that can get a bit creepy.

“It’s not necessary to have a relationship,” the teacher explained again. “You can get photos of your crushes.”

“That can get a bit creepy,” Prompto voiced his thoughts out loud. The teacher opens her mouth and closes it again.

“Make sure you have your crush’s approval, I should add,” she laughed nervously.

“What about people who _don’t_ feel romantic love, huh?” piped in another classmate.

“In that case,” the teacher said, seriously, “I would like you guys to write down your name on a list, and I will make a slight modification. Does that sound fair?”

“Kinda,” the classmate replied. “Thank you.”

“Any other questions?” The teacher asked. Prompto wanted to ask if he could get a modification too, because he wasn’t sure if he could carry on with this project.

Truth is, he wasn’t mad about being single. He was mostly mad about the fact he’s definitely not going to get an A+ on this one. The _only_ person he sees romantically knows everything about Prompto’s projects, and it was going to be a bit awkward if he went to them and said, ‘Hey, buddy? Need you to pose for my super-romantic folder. Thanks, you’re the best’. Prompto sighed.

“Okay, as always, your deadline’s for next month. See you all on Monday!”

She dismissed the class, and Prompto threw his bag over his shoulder. He wondered if he would take the bus home or just jog his entire way there – he needed to clear his mind up and come up with a decent plan to still ace the entire thing. Before he could make a decision, he stopped suddenly when he saw a familiar car on the parking lot. His phone buzzed, and when he took it out, he had to hold back a laugh.

**Do you need a ride home?**

**Hope you do because I’m already outside – same spot as always.**

Prompto saves his phone back into his pocket and jogs until he reaches the all-too familiar black car. He knocks on the window three times, and he hears the _click_ of the doors being unlocked. He doesn’t waste any time in opening it, throwing his bag inside, and plopping on the passenger seat.

“Careful there,” Noctis said, laughing, “you’re gonna break my seat.”

“Nah, dude, your car’s stronger than that,” Prompto laughed too. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Noctis pulled up the windows again and proceeded to turn on the engine. “Sorry for not giving you much of a choice, but I was around here, so decided to pick you up.”

“No problem, bro,” Prompto sighed. “I didn’t want to walk home, anyway.”

It was a blatant lie, because if he’s being honest, Noctis was the person he wanted to ignore. Obviously, that’s impossible, because Prompto could never ignore his best friend no matter what his thoughts said, and besides – he’s getting a ride home with his best friend, so. Nothing could go wrong with that.

“Good. How was class?”

Prompto sighed again.

“I don’t know what that means.”

“It’s just…” Prompto pursed his lips. “Remember I told you my teacher got engaged?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Yeah, well – her new topic for our project is romantic love.” He ran a hand across his face. “I’m screwed.”

Noctis briefly frowned at him before setting his eyes on the road again. “Why are you screwed?”

“Well, Noct, in case you didn’t notice – I’m very much single, aren’t I?” He groaned. “I don’t have inspiration for this.”

“Oh. Yeah. That sucks,” he replied in the most empathetic way someone could say ‘that sucks’. “What about… uh… any crushes? Like. Base your project around them?”

That would be uncomfortable, because Prompto has been crushing on Noctis for a good couple of years now, so – no way he’s asking Noctis _that_.

“I don’t have a crush,” he lied, but hey – not that Noctis would know he’s lying.

“What about that girl at the cafeteria we saw the other day? The barista?”

Prompto flushed. “She doesn’t count!”

“You teared up because her eyes were so beautiful.”

“Her eyes were beautiful with the _perfect_ lightning!” Prompto exclaimed. Noctis, like the bad friend he is, laughed. “Listen, it – it’s not even a crush, I can admire beauty if I want!”

“ _Riiiiight_ ,” Noctis said, but didn’t push any further. “What are you gonna do?”

“No idea, dude,” he lied back against the car’s seat. “I wanna have good grades. It actually feels good to have them; you know? I’d hate to see a B or a C on my assignment.”

His friend purses his lips together. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Prompto chuckled. “Unless you magically turn into my boyfriend and I get sappy shots of you, then no, you can’t.”

“I could do that.”

He choked on air. “Excuse me?”

“I – I mean,” he stuttered out, “we could pretend? I could – pretend to be dating you? Just for your assign – I – nevermind. It’s a stupid idea.”

 _Yeah_ , it really was a stupid idea. And yet, Prompto could not stop thinking about it. “I mean… You could?” he swallowed. “Just. Just for the pictures. And you know, for my teacher. Uh. And my class, I suppose. Are you…up for that?”

“Yeah,” his hand gripped the wheel tighter, but Prompto didn’t comment on that. “It’s not gonna be hard. Just us posing in front of the camera, right? Not a big deal at all. We already do that.”

Prompto didn’t mention the fact already does the whole being in love with Noctis for the longest time, but still nodded. “Of course,” he said. “We do that all the time. So it’s settled, then? Y-you’re really up for sappy and romantic photo sessions just for me?”

“Anything for the A+,” Noctis nodded.

Prompto nodded back. “Anything for the A+.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“And that’s what happened. Now I wanna die, Ignis,” Prompto groans from his spot on Ignis’ sofa. “Please tell Noct I passed away quietly and happily.”

Ignis chuckles. “Ah, I am sure his Highness would not be pleased to hear that.” He steps out of the kitchen with two cups of tea in his hands, handing Prompto one. He sits next to him, crossing his legs. “Frankly, it sounds quite hard to believe that it actually happened.”

“I _know_! Like, who actually offers to fake-date someone just to get an A+?”

Ignis takes a sip of his tea and hums. “If you put it that way, it does seem like something Noct would do. So, Prompto, what exactly do you want me to do about this?”

Prompto sighs. “I dunno, man. I just wanted to get it out of my chest. Like, I know it’s silly, but if we have to do some sappy pose I will actually start crying.” He pushes his glasses up, making a mental note to get new ones – these fall off too often. “But some advice on how to not pass out would be great!”

“I do not see how your sappy poses will be any different from the usual selfies you both take,” Ignis says. “There is a reason why people often think you two are dating. You are getting worked up over nothing.”

He flushes. “Yeah, but that’s like – that’s like, friendly. This is proper stuff.”

“Proper _fake_ stuff, may I remind you. He is _pretending_ to be dating you.” Ignis frowns a little. “He is pretending to be dating you _on a photo_. You really are working yourself up over nothing.”

“When you put it that way… yeah, you’re right,” he takes a sip of his own tea. He only drinks tea when he’s with Ignis, because Ignis is the only one who prepares it the way he likes it. Likewise, Ignis only drinks it when he’s with him – maybe he just enjoys Prompto’s company over tea. “You’re really smart.”

“While that is _true_ ,” he smirks, and Prompto flips him off, “it’s just that my judgment is not clouded by romantic feelings. I see what you can’t see.”

“I guess that’s why we’re friends, then.”

Ignis hums in agreement, and after a quiet moment, he freezes. “Prompto. Is this project going to be released to the public?”

“Huh? No, it’s not. Just for the teacher,” Prompto explains. “Why?”

“Well, how do you think the kingdom will react when they find out about the prince’s secret boyfriend?” Ignis’ lips form a perfect thin line. “They will not let you live, and they will not believe that it was a mere fake relationship.”

“Crap,” Prompto mutters. “I’ll make sure the teacher doesn’t release it anywhere else, I promise,” he whistles lowly. “That’s one dodged bullet.”

“Indeed,” Ignis concedes. “What idea do you have in mind for your project?”

Prompto’s eyes lighten up. He immediately stands up, places his cup on the table, and goes to grab his suitcase filled with documents and rough sketches of his ideas. As Ignis is possibly the best person alive (with Noct and Gladio, obviously), he’s the best at helping Prompto weigh the cons and the pros in each idea and each concept.

He finally decides to go with a very simple one – one that shows two sides of romantic love: the natural, casual, domestic side of it and the planned for the public ones, the dates, and the usual displays of public affection. He also manages to jot down all the ideas for the album with Ignis, who again is the best person alive, and by ten o’clock he finished all of his ideas. All he’s got left to do is to polish them up.

“I don’t know how to pay back you for this, Iggy, I owe you a big one!” he says while Ignis walks him out of his apartment.

Ignis waves at him dismissively. “Nonsense. You owe me nothing.” He stops and stares at Prompto, and then adds: “You resolving your feelings with Noct would be a better payment, actually.”

“Hah!” he tries to convey all the sarcasm possible in one laugh. “I’ll get money from somewhere.”

“I only wish to see you happy,” Ignis says, smirking, and there might be a layer of truth underneath the million layers of sarcasm in Ignis. “Take care, Prompto.”

“You too, man! I will totally keep you updated on this project!”

“I look forward to it.”

Prompto leaves Ignis’ apartment, and while he’s walking downstairs, he immediately dials Noct.

“ _Hmmm?_ ” asks Noctis, in a voice that tells Prompto he just woke up.

“Were you seriously asleep at ten?” Noctis yawns in response. “Whatever. Dude, remember our project?”

“ _I do_ ,” he says, now sounding more awake. “ _What about it_?”

“We’re starting that tomorrow. I’ll come over and tell you the details, is that okay with you?”

“ _Hmm-hmm._ ”

“Is that a yes?”

“ _Yeah. I’ll sleep now. See you tomorrow._ ”

Prompto chuckles softly. “See you, sleepyhead.”

This project might be easier than he thought.

 

* * *

 

“Noct,” he says, poking Noctis’ cheek. Noctis grunts. “ _Noooct_. Wake up, buddy!”

Noctis grunts again. Prompto pokes his cheek again, because he’s trying to wake him up and because, well. It’s quite a soft cheek. Prompto likes to poke it. He would like to cup it with his hands – okay, too far. He’s just trying to wake him up.

“Don’t you have a part-time job to attend?” Prompto giggles, because really, just _how_ much does he like to sleep?

“That’s in the afternoon,” Noctis rolls over, hugging the pillow closer to his chest. “It’s early.”

“It’s almost twelve, Noct.”

In one swift motion, Noctis is sitting upright on his bed, rubbing his eyes frantically. “Crap – are you _joking_?”

Prompto grabs the clock on Noctis’ nightstand and shows it to him. Noctis gasps.

“How did I _oversleep_?” Noctis groans. “I slept early for _that_ reason!”

“Wow, part-time jobs and college really messed up your biological clock,” Prompto comments amused.

“That and all the new princely stuff.” Slowly, he rises up, and yawns again. “Good morning, I guess.”

“Morning,” Prompto says back. Noctis stretches, and his black shirt rolls up a little, showing a bit of tummy. Prompto wants to cry, but he’s used to that. “Do you wanna hear my project ideas over breakfast?”

“Sure,” Noctis says, heading for the bathroom. “You can go set up the table if you want.”

“On it!”

Noctis walks back into the lounge where Prompto is waiting for him with breakfast done. He looks more awake now; he’s changed into his usual black jeans and dark blue t-shirt, and even in the simplest of outfits Noctis looks wonderful. Prompto almost reaches out for his camera and snaps a pic. Almost.

“Okay, so the project,” Noctis begins over a mouthful of toast.

“Yeah! So I got folders,” Prompto says, putting them on the table. Noctis snorts. “What?”

“You’ve _definitely_ been hanging out with Ignis,” he laughs now, and Prompto laughs a little too. Ignis’ best habits usually rub on everyone. “What’s in them?”

“Ideas! Like a million of them. So, my whole take on this is the theme of love and the way it can have two sides.”

Noctis hums. “Two sides? Like bad and good?”

“Uh, not exactly. I was thinking more of the lines of domestic and fanciness – I’m sure at least half of the people in my class are gonna do the good side and the bad side of it.”

“Yeah, it’s probably a common topic. So domestic and fanciness. That’s kinda… odd, but I’m not complaining.”

“Well, you know,” Prompto swallows a little. “According to the project, I _am_ dating the prince of Lucis, so it’d be nice to show the side of you that sleeps up until twelve, right?”

Noctis flushes a little. Whether it may be because he’s embarrassed of sleeping in or because Prompto reminded him that they’re supposed to be dating, it is beyond him.

“You’re right,” is all Noctis says, hurrying to down his orange juice in one go. “What kind of photos are we taking?”

“I was thinking, maybe… like, a pic of us on a date, then maybe some cheesy stuff, breakfast on bed – just things wildly contrasting each other but still fitting perfectly.”

“That sounds _amazing_ , Prompto. Very original.” He smiles a little. “Oh man, you’re totally gonna ace this.”

“Yeah! I’m very excited! I can’t wait to get an A+!”

Noctis smirks. “And you’ll get your grade thanks to who?”

Prompto rolls his eyes. “My best friend, Noct.”

“Come on, you can say it better than that!”

“My best friend, Noct!” he says, now with a bit more of energy. “Your ego is gigantic, dude.”

“So I’ve been told,” Noctis smirks, and Prompto swears he’s immune to those by now. “Come on, I’ll give you a ride to work.”

“Aw, you’re amazing, dude!”

“So I’ve been told,” he repeats again and Prompto groans. He really should stop feeding his ego.

On their way to Prompto’s work place, Noctis informs him he’ll be booking up places for their fancy date tonight, and for a second Prompto actually forgets they’re not going on a real date. Noctis speaks of what they’re going to do on their fake date, and if he reads between the lines enough, it even sounds like he forgot too. However, reality cuts in as always, and Noctis goes: “You better get your camera ready because I’m gonna do my best poses.”

Prompto gives him a pointed look. “You mean covering half of your face? Because that’s what you think your best pose is!”

Noctis stops the car. “If you’re gonna insult my poses, walk to work, then. Find another friend!”

“ _Nooooooct_ ,” he laughs, “I’m joking! Come on!”

“Out of the car, Prompto!”

“ _Nooooooo_!”

(Noctis does drive him to work anyway, because he really is the best friend in the entire world.)

 

* * *

 

Prompto really likes to work, because if he’s being honest, he’s not a bad waiter. Working on at a big Crow’s Nest is quite more fun than he expected, mostly because this one is _really_ big. Every other Crow’s Nest in Insomnia is quite small compared to this one. Plus, he gets to play Justice Monsters 5 whenever he’s on his break; so really, it’s a great place to work at. He would much rather work at the camera store with Noctis, but he’s not complaining. It’s good because at work, Noctis ends up learning about photography, and it makes this whole project a lot easier.

Even though Prompto likes to work, right now he could not wait until the shift was over. He wants to go on his date — his _fake_ date, he corrects himself — as soon as possible, and time doesn’t seem to pass by. He’s already played ten rounds of Justice Monster 5, and nothing.

Instead of continuing playing Justice Monsters 5, he rings up Ignis, hoping he doesn’t intrude in some royal duty he has right now. Ever since Noctis turned twenty, Ignis’ royal duties increased, so while he wasn’t looking after Noctis 24/7, he spent more and more time at the castle than he used to before. Still, Ignis picks up in the first beep, as always.

“ _Prompto_.”

“Hey, Iggy!” Prompto greets cheerfully. “Nothing important going on if you’re really busy, just wanted to update you on the project.”

“ _I can talk_ ,” Ignis reassures. “ _What did Noct say?_ ”

“He’s totally on board with the theme. He’s actually looking into restaurants and booking them for tonight! So this project is going on swiftly. Thank you again for helping me yesterday!”

“ _He’s booking restaurants by himself?_ ” Ignis sounds genuinely surprised. “ _I must say I am impressed. He’s a grown-up now._ ”

“Only took him five years,” Prompto chuckles. “You did an amazing job raising him. Life as a single parent must’ve been tough.”

“ _Ah, yes. Jokes about how I am his Highness’ parent. Hilarious_ ,” Ignis says in the driest tone he has. Prompto laughs. “ _I apologize for cutting this short when you still have a lot to say, but I have a meeting to tend. Shall we meet up for tea soon?_ ”

“Absolutely! Sorry for calling. Will see you soon! Bye, Iggy!”

The call ends and Prompto instantly misses something to do. He actually can’t wait for his fake date tonight, and he thought time would go faster if he talked to Ignis. Sadly, he’s a really busy guy, and Noctis is working right now. Gladio’s probably in the same situation as Ignis – probably in the same meeting as him.

He sighs, leaning on the counter, and watches the clock tick by slowly.

 

It feels like ages when he’s told that he can leave now, and before he knows it, he’s texting Noctis about where to meet up for the date. To be exact, he’s texting Noctis about where to wait for him, because Noctis loves to use his car way too much. He got it for his nineteenth birthday and he keeps finding any excuse to just show off his driving skills.

(He’s not that good, but not that Prompto has the heart to deflate his ego.) (Not that Prompto is a good driver, either. Noct is amazing compared to him.)

 **I was thinking we should’ve picked up our clothes first _,_** Noctis texts. **It’s gonna be really awkward if we go to a restaurant with our work clothes right**

_oh right i forgot_ _(//_ _ω_ _//) my bad, buddy._

_are we going to my place so i can pick up my clothes?_

**Sure**

_you’re the best!_ (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

**** **ヽ** **(** **￣** **ω** **￣** **)**

_(°_ _ロ_ _°) YOU USED ONE!!!!!_

After an hour of Noctis betting and reassuring Prompto that he could absolutely beat him at videogames while dressing, they’re on their way to a very fancy restaurant, which is why Prompto finds himself dressed up with a suit on a Thursday night. Noctis has his entire black suit, which Prompto recognizes of all the political parties he attends – it’s always that same outfit. Except they’re only going on a fake date on a very expensive restaurant and not a political meeting.

Prompto giggles. “We’re being _really_ over the top with this project right now, aren’t we?”

“Go big or go home, as they say,” Noctis answers. “Is your camera ready?”

“Yup!” Prompto raises it up. “Just toying with the settings and the filters. I want two shots per dates, a scenery one and one of us. Or one of you. Or one of you while still implying I’m in the shot.” He frowns. “I didn’t think that one through.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Noctis stops. Hesitantly, he adds, “I-it’d be better if you’re in the pic.”

“You think?”

“Yeah, well, uh. We’re dating, right? So you in the pic would be better.”

_We’re dating, right?_

Prompto licks his lips. Suddenly his throat is really dry. He really had thought it was just going to be a pretend-relationship for a photo. Actually talking about it is giving him way more anxiety than necessary. Oh, boy. Why did he catch feelings for his best friend?

“Good point,” he says after what feels forever. “Will do.”

He _really_ wants to avoid the topic of dating, so he asks Noctis about his day at the store, and it gets easier to breathe again.

 

The fancy restaurant is way fancier than Prompto expected. It’s the type of fancy that only the richest of people go, and with a strange sense of detachment, he’s reminded that his best friend and fake boyfriend is the prince of Lucis. Noctis laughs a little when Prompto is gaping up at the restaurant.

“The lighting is beautiful,” Prompto whispers to Noctis. “I need to take a shot of this. Holy crap, Noct!”

“I’ll let you do your thing,” Noctis says, amused. “I’ll go check our reservation.”

After three times changing the filters to find the perfect one, Prompto finally decides to snap a shot of the whole restaurant, and hurries to join Noctis at their table.

Prompto’s eyes widen immensely when they’re on the table and he gets handed the menu.

“Dude,” he whispers again. “Everything is so _expensive_.”

“I’m the prince,” Noctis replies dismissively. “You can go wild.”

“Really?” his eyes glisten a little. The food _does_ look extremely delicious. “I- I mean, you _don’t_ think I’m taking advantage of you, right? Because I don’t – that’s not my intention –”

“Relax. I know you, Prompto. In case you forgot, we’re best friends. You should know better by now,” he says, fond but also exasperated.

Prompto swallows. “Yeah, okay,” and only to lighten up the mood, he says, “I’m also your date so of course you should be spoiling me.”

Noctis laughs a little. “Yeah, of course. Go wild.”

Prompto doesn’t end up ordering everything, because he’s not that type of person. (Maybe he is, but deep inside, and only when it comes to Ignis’ cooking.) Noctis looks absolutely cute when he tastes every dish on the table, and it takes a lot of self-control from Prompto to not snap a million pics right then.

Okay, he snapped three photos, not a million. Those ones are definitely not going on the folder – it’s just for his personal memories.

The _date_ goes surprisingly well. Of course it would – it’s _them_ , and the topic of fake dating doesn’t come up once in the night. They make stupid games with each other about inventing fake backstories for all the rich old people in the restaurants, and they have to bite down on their hands to keep them from laughing too loud.

It feels like a normal hangout between them, but in Prompto’s mind, it’s also so much more.

After paying up,  they both start leaving. Prompto is behind Noctis, checking up on his camera to try and take a good shot before he leaves. When he looks up again, he gasps softly.

Noctis looks _perfect_ under the moonlight. There is certain softness in his eyes when he’s staring back at Prompto, asking why he’s not catching up with him, with his hands inside his the pockets on his pants.

“Stay right where you are,” Prompto says. He tries to find a spot where to deposit his camera, and his only solution is to climb a wall and angle it just right.

Noctis laughs.  “What the hell are you doing?”

“It’s picture time!”

He sets the camera counter and he sets it to take at least ten pictures in case one of them goes wrong, and rushes down as fast as he can. He bumps into Noctis, which causes him to laugh again, and before Prompto knows it, he’s grabbing his hands and holding them between them both.

“So I got the perfect shot,” he says. He’s suddenly aware of how close Noctis’ body is to his own and how little distance there is between their faces. “Couldn’t let it go to waste.”

“So you decided to climb a wall to get it.”

Prompto laughs and Noctis joins in too. “I mean, sorry for not bringing my equipment with me. I didn’t know I was gonna be on the shot, too!”

Noctis gives him a small, soft smile. “I’m glad you are.”

Prompto melts, and he’s not surprised to see in the photo later that his face is the most love-sick face of all time. Noctis would most likely be the death of him.

Their cute romantic moment fades away as they stare at each other and one of them – Prompto doesn’t remember who – starts laughing. He’s been in love with Noctis for a good while now, so he doesn’t feel giddy or like his stomach will explode when they’re together anymore, but now? It’s like he fell in love all over again.

He takes one photo with him for his folder, and leaves the other nine for his memories.

 

* * *

 

(“Look at this, Iggy!” he hands Ignis the camera. “This is illegal! We’re so cute together! How is he not aware I love him with my _life_?”

Ignis pats his head, comfortingly, and takes the camera in his other hand. “These are incredible shots, Prompto.”

“Thanks,” he says sincerely. “I want to cry.”

“Would you want me to make you some tea while you cry?”

“Thank you, Iggy, you’re the best.”

“I am highly aware.”)

 

* * *

 

The next shoot is meant to be a domestic one. In a weird change of events, they end up at Prompto’s place, which is not something new but it’s something that doesn’t happen often. Not that Prompto is complaining – having Noctis over makes his place feel a lot more like home.

Noctis walks through the house as if he’s always lived it and if it’s his own house and Prompto doesn’t complain. He loves that. He loves that Noctis is comfortable enough to be undressing through the hallways; ditching his t-shirt on the floor and making Prompto sweat on his seat because _his best friend looks really good without a shirt on_ , and come back ten minutes later with Prompto’s pajamas on.

Good thing that Prompto has pajamas to spare.

It’s just movie night, the shoot just happens to be at the same time. Prompto thinks the perfect lighting would be the TV’s, and with the appropriate filter it would look just fine. It’s going really well – they’re re-watching Big Hero 6 again because Noctis knows Prompto cries every time and he’s an evil person.

In the middle of it, when Noctis is pressed up against him, Prompto decides it’s picture time. He raises the camera to fit them both, and does a peace sign, because _why_ not? It’s a nice pic.

Or so he thinks until impulsively, Noctis leans up and plants a kiss on his cheek.

The photo ends up looking comically cute, with Noctis’ eyes closed and Prompto’s surprised look, but Prompto is still pretty much exploding right now.

“You know, for the photoshoot,” Noctis says as he keeps eating popcorn. Had it not been of the extremely obvious blush across his face, Prompto would think he didn’t even do it at all. Prompto leans into Noctis, wordlessly, and they keep watching the movie without bringing up the topic again.

God _damn,_ this project wasn’t supposed to make him feel like this.

The second photo is probably the most self-indulgent picture of all time.

It’s Noctis, fast asleep on Prompto’s shoulder. Prompto leans down to kiss his head and convinces himself it’s for the picture.

 

* * *

 

(Once he manages to get Noctis out of his shoulder, he puts a blanket on him and turns off the TV.

Prompto rushes to the kitchen to heat up water and ring Ignis.

“Hey, Iggy, wanna drink tea?” he says as soon as Ignis picks up.

Ignis sighs, long and deep. “ _Are you here for your usual whining_?”

“It’s not _whining_!” he replies, offended. He can imagine the look Ignis is giving him, even when he’s not in the same room as him. “Okay. Maybe it is. You know me so well.”

“ _Sadly, I do. I will put you on speakers as I make tea. Feel free to start your whining._ ”

“Aw, thanks. So he came over to my place, right?...”)

 

* * *

 

It’s a long week before they return to their photoshoots, and Prompto tries so hard to pretend like he didn’t miss the stupid special dates they had. Obviously, he always hangs out with Noctis and his friends, and he stays the night at Noctis’ place, but it’s not the same. They don’t have the same _vibe_ that Prompto had grown used to in _two sessions_. No spontaneous kisses or shared moments underneath the moonlight. Maybe he is a hopeless romantic.

Still, being with Noct is better than not being with him, so who is he to complain? Ignis advises him to tell him how he feels, but really – he’s just not ready. The fear inside him keeps stopping him from telling Noctis, not because he fears rejection or anything, he just –

He just doesn’t want their dynamic to change.

Noctis is his best friend and possibly the most important person in his life. They’re both grown-ups, so if Noctis doesn’t feel the same way, it’s something they will move past and won’t affect their friendship.

But they’ll both _know_.

Noctis remaining ignorant about Prompto’s feelings is _good_ , because if he doesn’t feel the same way, he’ll never feel bad for doing the sappy things he did in the photoshoots. Noctis wouldn’t feel bad for the naps taken in the same bed together, or all the times he fell asleep on Prompto. He doesn’t know. No guilt.

“Have you ever entertained the thought that, perhaps, Noct feels the same way?” Ignis had asked one day.

Yeah, he _had_ , but it seemed too unrealistic. It’s not Prompto’s fault – it’s his anxiety’s fault. Technically his own fault, but _still_.

Anyways – fancy photoshoot today.

By the lake.

In an extremely fancy house.

“How did you get this _mansion_?” Prompto asks, awed, because holy shit – are they really gonna use such a big house for _two photos_?

“You know, my dad’s the king, he’s got places,” Noctis says off-handedly.

Prompto stares wide-eyed at him, and then at the mansion. “You have… you have a fountain. In the backyard.” He stops. “And there’s a lake behind this house.”

“Yup. My dad really likes fountains. And lakes. He taught me to fish over here, actually.”

“Noct…” he breathes out. “Do you know how many photos I’m gonna take?”

“Millions?”

“Yes! Oh, man, I should’ve brought extra cameras!” He grabs Noctis’ arm and immediately drags him to all the places where he could take a photo.

The balcony is probably his favorite place. He probably took ten different photos with Noctis there, and every single one was cheesier than the last one. He’s sure he gave Noctis a bear hug in one of them, and he’s sure it’s going to be his favorite photo later.

Of course, for the second photoshoot, they dress fancy again, because they really are over the top about this.

Except, this one goes a bit strange. Noctis makes them sit down near the lake with an improvised picnic and cheesy instrumental music playing from his phone. Prompto laughs nervously.

“What’s this for?” Prompto says, opening the basket of food. “Not that I’m complaining, just – I don’t get it.”

“Setting up the mood, I guess,” Noctis answered, as if he didn’t just prepare a picnic with cheesy music for them. “We’re on our last week to do the photoshoots, right? A couple of pics more and we’re done. So. Uh. We should enjoy it.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks for setting up the mood! It will totally help for the photo!”

“See? I pay attention to your rambles about photography and photo vibes,” he laughs a little, and he’s just.

He’s so soft tonight.

Prompto could reach out and just kiss him because of how soft he is right now.

Instead, he decides to make small talk, and once they’re done eating, Prompto announces they should probably take the pic. Noctis stands up first, grabs Prompto’s hand, and runs off closer to the lake.

“Nooct!” he half-laughs, half-shrieks, “I need to set up the camera! Let me get my tripod!”

“Oh, yeah, I almost forgot,” Noctis lets him go. “Don’t take too long.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

He takes a few minutes setting it up, and when he joins Noctis, he doesn’t waste any time to grab him again. He starts moving in circles, confusing the hell out of Prompto, until one of Noctis’ hands rests on his hip and the other is holding Prompto’s hand.

“We’re _dancing_ ,” Noctis clarifies after Prompto looks even more confused. “Thought it’d be a nice change of pace in the photos.”

“I don’t know how to dance,” Prompto blurts out. Noctis is close to him, and that always manages to make his brain go foggy.

“Follow my lead. We’re both bad at it, so it’ll be good,” Noctis promises, and Prompto follows his lead as he said.

He hears the faint clicking of his camera going off which means the first photo is done.

“I’m going to miss doing these over the top things with you,” Prompto confesses, honestly, because the mood is really doing these things to him. “Like. It’s fun.”

“What, dressing up and going to extremely fancy places?” Noctis chuckles heartily. “Yeah, I agree. It’s fun.”

“I mean, I always have fun with you.”

“Me too.”

“But this is nice.”

“We should dance more often,” he’s saying stupid things now, but it’s because he has no idea where this thing is going.

“We should,” and Noctis is just. Staring at him with a soft smile. Prompto desperately tries to make out what this _means_ but he’s utterly lost.

He’s about to ask what’s going on between them, when Noctis abruptly kisses him. They’re not dancing anymore. The hand resting on his hip came to his neck, and he doesn’t know what’s going on, doesn’t know _why_ they’re doing this, but all he does is close his eyes and enjoy the moment.

Noctis breaks apart, flushed, but probably not more flushed than Prompto. “Thought it’d help the photo.”

Oh, yeah.

The photo.

It’s fake.

“Totally helped, dude. Let’s go check it out.”

If Noctis notices his mood dropping, he doesn’t say anything. He congratulates Prompto on the shot, and they both go back to playing videogames all night.

Prompto doesn’t bring it up. Doesn’t _dare_ to bring it up.

Noctis still has his soft mood, still curls up next to him, but Prompto doesn’t dare to bring it up.

Oh, boy. He should’ve taken a bad grade over dealing with this.

 

* * *

 

(Once Noctis is asleep, Prompto goes to the balcony.

“Iggy,” he says once Ignis picks up.

“ _…Are you alright_?”

He sighs deeply. “We kissed today.”

“ _Oh, goodness. Let me make tea._ ”)

 

* * *

 

Back at home, they go back to normal. Prompto definitely moved on from the kiss. Definitely. Not like he replays it every day of his life for the past week. Not at all. Completely moved on. Yeah.

The last photo is unexpected, because it’s not a photo of Noctis, or them. It’s a photo he happens to stumble across when he’s selecting the pics. He had chosen two photos for the last shoot – one with them making dinner, and another one of Noctis lying on the sofa with Prompto’s Chocobo plushie on his arms.

And yet, the last photo was not taken by him. It’s slightly out of focus and a bit shaken up, like Noctis couldn’t keep his hands still when he was taking the pic, but it’s just Prompto with his glasses on, sitting on Noctis’ bed, reading a comic book. Maybe it’s not the perfect lighting, or the perfect angle – but the _feeling_ behind it. Noctis saw him and decided to just take a pic.

It’s the perfect way to end his project.

He gets an A+, as expected, and even when he tells Noctis about it he doesn’t feel like celebrating too much. He still _will_ because damn, he worked hard, but also – it’s just bittersweet by now.

Ignis advises that he should just come clean about his feelings by now, and for once, Prompto agrees.

Except that his entire plan is a bit disrupted when he walks in on the Crow’s Nest to find Noctis playing Justice Monsters 5.

“Noct?” he frowns a little. He had a _plan_ , damn it.

“Hey,” he says, not looking at him, eyes focused on the game. “Congratulations on the A+.”

“Thank you!” he stands next to him, waiting for him to finish. “The teacher said she would’ve loved to expose the photos to a gallery or something. She also says hi.”

“I say hi back.”

“I’ll let her know,” he chuckles. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to — _crap_!” _GAME OVER_ is written on the screen. “Okay, I wanted to talk to you.”

“Can it be later?” he asks nervously. “Not because I don’t want to talk to you, but because I kinda have a job.”

“Oh, already talked to your boss. He says you’re free to go.”

“What? Really? How?”

“I’m the prince,” he says easily. Prompto laughs. “Come to my place?”

“Sure.”

 

“So,” Noctis starts, handing him a glass of orange juice.

“So,” Prompto says back.

“I’m sorry for kissing you,” he flat out says, and Prompto chokes on his drink. “I can tell you’ve been acting weird since that. And I think I stepped out of the line doing it. I’m very sorry.”

“No! Dude! I, uh,” Prompto scratches his neck. “I’m happy that you did that.”

“You are?”

“Yeah. And I. I’m happy that you took that photo of me reading,” Noctis flushes at that, “and I’m happy we did that. Together. I’ve kinda liked you for a long time now.”

“You have?”

“Yeah. So that.”

“Oh. Me too.”

“Really?” Prompto’s eyebrows shoot up. “You like me?”

“A lot,” and he gets even _redder_. God, Prompto loves him so much.

He leans in, and kissing Noctis this time feels a thousand times better when there’s not a doubt in Prompto’s mind. He gets to _enjoy_ this, to relish in the feeling of holding Noctis this close, and it’s just _great_. Prompto feels a million times better when they break apart compared to their first kiss.

“Now that _that’s_ settled,” Prompto says, “can we still go on fancy dates? Please?”

“Oh, yeah, absolutely!” and it’s like nothing has changed. Noctis reaches for the remote control and does wonders so they both can cuddle on the sofa. “I’ve got a million more restaurants we can go.”

“We could make our own projects. Like. _How Many Old People Who Smell The Same Are In This Restaurant_ project.”

Noctis laughs. “Amazing. How about – _How Many Justice 5 Records Can We Break In Every Crow’s Nest In Insomnia_.”

“ _Shots On Noct’s Balcony From Every Single Angle Possible_.”

God damn. Prompto should’ve confessed sooner.

 

* * *

 

The teacher hands him back the folder a week later, telling him it’s safer for it to be with him rather than it reaching places where she can’t control and something can get leaked. Prompto is thankful for it, because he is quite fond of the folders.

Staring at it back, staring at every photo, Prompto wonders if there was a moment where they actually faked their feelings. The cheek kisses, the naps, the foreheads touching – all these photographs only contain love.

He stops at the photo of Noctis kissing him. In an outsider’s perspective, from his perspective now, there was never a faked moment. How could he be such an idiot to even _think_ this could’ve been faked?

Noctis peeks over his shoulder to look at the photo. “We should go back to that place and recreate it. With less confusion this time.”

Prompto turns his face to look at him. “You know what? I agree.” He pecks his cheek. “We should do that.”

He saves the folder on a little special place inside Noctis’ apartment, and silently thanks its existence. Had this not been a project, none of these things would’ve happened.

And gods, he’s so thankful it happened.

 

* * *

 

Ignis sits down next to him with a cup of tea. “About time.”

“Yeah, I know, I should’ve listened to you sooner.” Prompto grins sheepishly. “Thank you for putting up with me, Iggy.”

He sips his tea. “As I said, I only wished to see you happy,” he smiles at Prompto. “Only took you a million years, but you did it.”

“It _wasn’t_ – it wasn’t a million years!” Prompto huffs. “Besides, Noct could’ve speed things up a bit! It’s his fault too!”

“He _did_ kiss you.”

“ _Whatever_ , man! You’re the worst.”

“I am aware,” Ignis smirks smugly. “Though I will admit, I will miss your whining.”

“Oh, you won’t,” Prompto smiles. “I’ll probably bring Noct over and whine about our problems to you constantly.”

Ignis freezes. Slowly, he deposits his cup of tea on the table. “Oh, goodness.”

Prompto laughs loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt have done this without martina  
> whos the best  
> she didnt do anything but she gave me moral support
> 
>  
> 
> [*throws flowers at u* be my friend](http://twitter.com/joshriku/)  
> 


End file.
